


午夜交响

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	午夜交响

米哈尔坐在车上打了个哈欠。

 

他刷了一会Twitter，发现没什么好玩的东西后百般无聊的开始用手指有节奏的敲击车扶手。

 

一场比赛过后总是既放松又疲惫的，他现在只想赶快回到住所去洗个澡然后睡觉，然而同行的两位选手到现在也还没有上车。

 

破了记录的某人此刻正在车尾箱安顿他的行李包，正当米哈尔认为他们要在这地方呆一个世纪时羽生结弦终于拉开了后座车门坐了进来。

 

“噢，谢天谢地。”他从副驾驶把头偏过去，“我现在真想一秒回住所去。那个中国男孩在哪里？他不是和你一起走的吗。”

 

“没有。”羽生结弦的大脑当机了一会，眨了眨眼睛，“博洋好像还在后面。”

 

“我以为你们会在一起的。”

 

“看起来并不是哦。”羽生结弦耸了耸肩，反过身去看到金博洋正拎着背包往这边走来。

 

他拉开车门下了车，弄出的声响把准备放行李的小孩吓了一跳。

 

“终于出现了呢，博洋选手。”

 

金博洋有些心虚的看着羽生结弦的笑脸，被人过快的语速唬得一愣一愣的，他一句话里只听懂了“博洋选手”四个字。金博洋估摸着他是在说自己来得很晚，于是只能按照常理用蹩脚的英文回了一句：“抱歉久等了。”

 

羽生结弦点了点头，站在旁边看了一会小朋友安顿行李，再次回到车子里坐好。

 

副驾驶的米哈尔又开始玩了手机，眼皮都不抬一下：“他终于来了吗？”

 

“嗯，终于来了。”

 

 

 

金博洋踮着脚把后备箱盖用力的拽下来合好，刚准备拉开车门进去发现那边是靠羽生结弦的位置，于是只能尴尬的收回手绕到另一边去上车，一只脚刚跨进去就被门檐撞了脑袋。

 

 

羽生结弦被这小朋友冒冒失失的样子逗笑了，他看着金博洋一只手捂着额头疼得龇牙咧嘴，另一只手用力的关上了车门。

 

“OMG，”米哈尔反过头来往后看，“你还好吗？”

 

金博洋揉了一会被磕着的地方，过了几秒才反应过来对方是在和自己说话，他立马ok fine了几声，然后看着米哈尔的视线从自己身上移开。

 

“他可不怕痛。”羽生结弦还在笑，用手比了一个蜘蛛侠的动作，“博洋是超级英雄。”

 

金博洋被自己偶像这波有些像安慰小孩子的操作搞得不知所措，他不知道该说些什么，只能笑着也一起伸出手做小蜘蛛。

 

“好的好的男孩们，”驾驶座的司机在此时终于凸显出了存在感，“都安分一些，我想我们可以启程了。”

 

这句话好像被施了魔法，车内瞬间变得安静下来。金博洋打了个哈欠，从队服的口袋里摸出手机，点开微信回了王金泽的消息，顺带往车窗外拍了几张照。

 

他看了一眼旁边的羽生结弦，在这个角度只能瞅到他的侧脸。这人不知什么时候塞了耳机，一只手撑在车扶手上往外看，也不知在想些什么。

 

算了，也不重要。金博洋握着手机撇了撇嘴，反正我一直搞不懂他。

 

他继续用微信和王金泽聊了会天，又看了几眼微博，之后无聊得直打哈欠冒眼泪豆豆。

 

 

 

有些犯困的羽生结弦被音乐播放器随机播放到的未完成交响曲刺激得清醒了过来。

 

他往窗外看了几眼，坐直身子伸了个懒腰。往旁边一看，那个中国娃娃早已进入了睡眠。

 

对方睡着之后给了羽生结弦一个大胆的盯着对方看的机会，在今天创下了新纪录的日本选手撑着下巴，好奇的打量这个进入梦乡的宝宝。

 

金博洋像一团软泥一样靠在椅背上，半张小脸都被埋进了衣领里，原本套在身上的那件白色羽绒服被人脱下来团成一团搂在怀里。

 

不抱着些什么就睡不着吗。羽生结弦有些好笑的想。

 

他拉下自己身上羽绒服的拉链，把它脱了下来。

 

“也许博洋会不太喜欢，”羽生结弦把衣服小心翼翼的盖在金博洋身上，“但凑合一下吧。”

 

“做个好梦。”


End file.
